Drab-less Drabbles
by Forever-A-Phantom
Summary: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito Drabbles. May vary in rating and pairing. 1) Halloween: Why do Shinichi and Saguru have to argue about this every year...?


**Pairing: **SaguKaiShin (**Homosexuality! Threesome!**)

**Rating:** M (for pervy thoughts)

**Genre:** Humor, Romance

**Summary:** Why do Shinichi and Saguru have to argue about this every year...?

* * *

Kaito found another reason why he was glad that his thief side had its own public identity: it would be horrifyingly embarrassing to be seen with two detectives currently blowing their mouths off at each other over who got to be Sherlock Holmes and who had to be Watson for Halloween.

Why did his two boyfriends have to do this _every year_? For the cool, calm and collected detectives they usually were, Shinichi and Saguru could really be brats sometimes. Like right now.

"I was in London last year! It's my turn!"

"You missed your chance! You snooze, you lose!"

They'd already been going for about forty minutes, and Kaito wasn't sure he could handle much more of it. Sunset was in a half-hour.

That was when a delicious idea popped into his head.

In hindsight, why hadn't he ever done this before?

He strode to stand between his friends and dropped a smoke bomb, changing out of his Kid suit (his usual Halloween 'costume') into something much more…_eye catching _that he just so conveniently happened to had on hand_. _ Before the others could completely recover, Kaito slung an arm around each of them and pulled them closer. He addressed him in his most charming, suave, fake-innocent woman's voice. "Now, _boys_, I know you both want to be Sherlock so you can spend time with his favourite thief, but can't you learn to share?"

The two turned toward Kaito when they heard his new voice, which let them take in his new attire. His bright red silk evening gown had a neckline that managed to drop just below the fake cleavage, and a long slit in the front that almost went to the waist. The four-inch high-heels and elbow-length silk gloves were a glossy black. Even the lipstick he wore on the lips of his mask was the same shade. He also wore a long fake-diamond necklace that he could feel bobbing against the space between the fake assets on his chest. The wig on his head sported long brunette curls.

Kaito did nothing but stand there and keep from snickering as the other boys took a long minute to process the visual transformation their friend had undergone. The magician was about to ask if they'd forgotten how to move, when finally Saguru stuttered, "He…you…you're…"

"..._Irene Adler._" Shinichi supplied with the same eye-candy look.

Irene Adler was a character with scads of womanly power, and Kuroba Kaito knew how to portray almost any look with perfection.

Shinichi usually thought his partners were attractive no matter what they wore, but this…this was pure torture. He was tempted to skip Halloween altogether so they could get back to their apartment and, well, spend their night in a much more _productive _manner. He could tell from the glazed look on his other boyfriend that he felt the same way. The way Kaito's fake breasts kept dragging against both his and Saguru's sides certainly wasn't helping.

"Now," 'Irene' addressed them when it was obvious the horny teenagers facing him weren't going to say anything else, "If you both swear not to start arguing again tonight, the lovely and incredibly sexy Irene Adler will grace you with her presence for the rest of our time tonight. Alright?"

Both detectives could only nod as they continued to stare at Kaito's bust (Shinichi swore to himself that it was only if he could tell how fake it was).

Licking his lips just a little, Saguru eventually found his voice again. "Kaito, it's disturbing how well you can make all of that look real."

For the first time since changing, Kaito went out of character to flash them a smile that was somehow creepy, dangerous, Kid-like, and feminine all at once, and it made Shinichi shiver.

"Or," he spoke up, "we could just go home and forget about it…" Saguru eyed him with obvious agreement.

"Nope!" Kaito stepped out of their reach, "The deal's off if I don't get candy."

"Damn it…" both Saguru and Shinichi muttered.

"So, I'm deciding," Kaito sauntered back over and started a lip-lock with the lighter-haired of his boyfriends, but pulled away as soon as Saguru started really getting into it, eliciting a tiny whine out of the blonde, "that Saguru gets to be Sherlock, since he wasn't here with us last year."

Shinichi shot Saguru a glare, while Saguru smirked in response.


End file.
